


This Is Who You Are

by orphan_account



Category: God of War (Video Games), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Atreus has marvel juton form, Chapters aren't really connected, Dad Kratos, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Other, References to Incest, Smut, Spoilers, The Atreus/Kratos is only a few moments, atreus is of age, he blue boi, intersex juton!atreus, it's a juton!heat type o thing, it's not really a thing here, juton!Atreus, kinda losing the hype of the fandom, they are but, this is more focused on Atreus turning into loki, to be added - Freeform, we need more if that, will be updated sporadically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atreus, now a young adult/teen, has to suffer the consequences of suffering through puberty and being part Jotun.As well the responsibilities that come with being the foretold prophet to save the world in the fast approaching future.
Relationships: Angrboða/Atreus (God of War), Atreus & Kratos (God of War), Atreus/Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Give me ideas and feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

_He barely feels the cold anymore._

He can and often _does_ go out in his pale tunic, preferring the light and thin material the dwarves offered him to help with his rising condition over the heat his other furs accentuates.

Days like these, _if_ _you can even call them that anymore...everything looked the same_ , when the voices and the burning _itch_ would leave his mind and skin, Atreus walked.

Just took _small_ ones. He needed to clear his mind more _now_ than ever he found.

Sighing softly, Atreus took seat upon a lone slab of rock a little ways into the forest. Looking down he can see his legs dangling off the edge of it, the two of them hanging over a small ledge. Not too high, a few feet.

He raised his eyes and glanced about in distrust before removing his bow and arrows, laying them directly beside him in the sun as he leaned back on his hands and stared off at the light trickling between the tall branches above.

He didn't think. He chose to listen. He's gotten used to it. _Better_ , he thinks.

Birds chirped in the late morning, what remained of leaves fell quietly, a _soft_ whistle of a breeze. Atreus closed his eyes and focused.

Then the world went quiet.

Oasis blue snapped open and if you were a passerby who just _happened_ to notice, you might have paused to ponder upon such a bright and _all ecomposing_ hue, only to blink a moment later and assume the light of day and paranoia of the _present_ made a fool of you.

He listened. For _anything_. But it seemed that not only did the _chirps_ hault, but so did the breeze.

Twitching once, an uneasily rising and tense emotion forced Atreus to his feet. He swallowed and licked his lips, eyebrows furrowing as he turned his head this way and that, struck with the various levels of paranoia he'd built over the years.

 _Faint_. A voice. 

" _No no no-_ "

 _Not_ now. It wasn't _fair_ it was a good day he was fine he was getting _better_ -

Shaking his head, Atreus promptly made to grab his weapons and turn back. He knew better than to lose control alone.

But the _voices_...their sudden intensity struck him with the same violence as a rock to the back of head, the pain driving him to his _knees_ with pale hands that released _everything_ to grasp at the invisible attacker. 

" _Augh_!"

_Eyes screwed shut, teeth grit._

Pain brought panic and that induced _foolishness_. Dropping a hand to grasp for something- _anything_ , Atreus knocks his knife and bow. The objects slide off the edge of the ledge and topple below.

Atreus starts to cry. It hurts so bad and the _heat_ is back. It crawls from somewhere in his mind and simultaneously somewhere closer to his _heart_ as it begins to spread. 

It brings _flushed_ cheeks and aching skin. It brings a blooming pain that spreads to Atreus' _fingers_ and _teeth_.

It felt as though he was burning from the inside out. As if he were enraged like his _father_ , but the pain five times worse.

Suddenly, a blinding pain like no other he'd ever felt before coursed through his skull, and rose with the voices. Atreus was forced to release the grip on his head and instead had wrap his arms around hinself in a sort of _mock comfort._

Falling sideways onto the rock he stood on moments prior as he cried, _finally_ , in agony, he listened. _It was all he had left to ground himself._

" _Because this is what you **are**."_

 _'Oh gods oh hel this is the worst_ -' 

" _Because this is how you **are**._"

His throat is dry. He's not too hot anymore, luckily. Strangely it feels like a summer day-

" _Because this is what we **are**_."

He goes to lick his lips but flinches as his tounge is cut on a sharp point. When did he get fangs?

The pain stops, and _Atreus opens his eyes_. When had they closed? The day seemed clearer and the snow fell harder. It was...so beautifully _pale_. 

Atreus sits up weakly, using his hands as leverage. He looks down at them and sharply inhales, eyes wide.

Blue.

They tremble as he half-sits with his legs curled beside him. He stares at light blue and sharp red nails. _Claws_.

Leaning foward with a thundering heartbeat red locks fall over his face, and he realizes his whole appearance has changed. 

He goes to feel the length, mind buzzing with the sudden 180 that's just occured. He cuts his hands. He yanks them back.

His blood was still red. Matched his nails, matched his hair.

Atreus doesn't understand. How could _he_? What was happening? He stood up on shaking legs and walked in a daze to retrieve his fallen goods. 

Pausing before them, he bends down, ignoring the strands that fall with him as he does, grabbing the familiar materials and standing. His face _catches_ his attention. 

There in front of him lay a small lake, _nearly_ frozen over but the shallows remain still. Atreus blinks.

At first he doesn't comprehend it. 

Was it the water's tint? But the sky wasn't _that_ blue, and what could possibly mimic curved antlers to appear just above his darker than before hair, glowing a light blue that matched his eyes.

He drops everything again and screams for his father, hand gripping his newfound headgear.

" _Because this is who **you** are_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one idea I had surrounding Atreus turning into his 'Juton' form. Tbh I wanted to do it a totally different way. Maybe later-


	2. Feeling Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more graphic/incestous than I'd like, lol. I'm just used to writing like this, though. 
> 
> WARNING  
> •Incest  
> •Dubious Consent

Kratos awoke with a start.

" _Aaah_! F- _Father_ -"

Kratos and Mimir, both now _awake_ , watched with shock, concern, and _disbelief_ as Atreus reverted back to his juton form, falling off his cot. Kratos wasted no more than a moment of observation before he was on his feet.

The two men watched with dumbfoundment as Atreus swayed to his feet. Kratos took a step foward and paused.

"What is _wrong_ with him?"

Mimir's eyes darted between the panicked father who hesitated touching his son and the groaning, _flustered_ boy who had his arms wrapped around his abdomen.

Atreus' face flushed, and his thighs suddenly pressed together. His eyebrows furrowed with a mix of confusion and something else. 

Mimir breathed deeply for a moment, a concerned, knowing and regretful gaze falling to the boy's thighs right under his tunic.

"Oh, _shit_..."

Kratos followed his gaze quickly, eyes widening at the sight of a clear-ish liquid dripping from the boy. His breath started to pick up, the scent of a sweet _frost_ hitting him. 

A feeling he didn't know how to identify sparked in his chest.

"W...What is-"

"The boy _is_... _well_ , let's just say Atreus has reached that _age_ , and-"

" _Head_!"

"Atreus is in heat."

The words struck Kratos hard.

 _Heat_...the term best fitted young mammals and _beasts_. For a form of sentient _beings_ to face such a thing-

"Because he is Juton?"

Mimir would nod if he can. Instead, he smiled sadly at the man.

"Yes. I'm _afraid_ so. As they are 'frost' giants, _Winter_ is-"

Kratos suddenly stumbled back, Mimir cutting himself off as Atreus suddenly turned his head sharply in his direction, standing to his full height with startled dignity. 

Mimir nearly choked on his non-existent spit once he saw the undeniable spark in the boy's eyes, the way he lifted his head proudly, eyes observing Kratos' form.

"N-Now _lad_ ,"

Atreus swayed for only a moment before turning on his feet and half stumbling, half quickly walking towards his father.

Now, Jutons were not animals or a _savage_ race. This was a ruse presented by Odin to humiliate and bully them. Despite this, Jutons do _indeed_ feel an animalistic way towards many subjects of life. Most if not all surrounded a _ritual,_ though.

Kratos tensed, remaining to his full height as he placed himself at a slightly defensive stance. His eyes hardened as this only made Atreus bite his lip, steadying his footwork. 

Mimir made a worried noise, watching as Atreus reached for him.

"Brother, _wait! Don't_ touch him-"

Disobeying the quick demand, Kratos instinctively threw his arms out to grab his son as he _all_ but threw his arms around him, confused and even a little annoyed by these confusing actions. 

Atreus was limp for a few moments, as if to consider something, before standing up and pushing himself closer, arms reaching for his father unknowingly as fingers crawled up the smooth distance of ashen skin.

Kratos' breath hitched and he quickly grabbed Atreus by the arms hard in his shock and uncertainty, holding him out in front of him as he stared with wide amber eyes disturbed.

He didn't recognize his own son. His expression was so...

Mimir sighed, looking away in uncomfort.

"You're _uh...this_ sounds stupid, I know. But the lad has taken a liken to ya...if you understand my _meaning-"_

Kratos growled lowely, fingers squeezing the light blue skin a little tighter as he turned his gaze upon his be-headed companion.

"I know in _full_ what this is! Why does, why can't Atreus tell the difference-"

"Jutons are connected to the elements and land, brother. They understand _more_ languages and animal emotions then any other. _Why..."_

Kratos growled warningly.

 _"Okay_ then. You're tall. _Alpha._ A good dynamic for giants who rely on their height and intimidation tactics, don't _you_ think?"

Kratos' heart sank as he gathered the meaning behind the wiseman's words. He turned his gaze back to his son, grip a little weaker.

"What...what can _we-"_

"Lessen the pain. The lad will _wear_ himself out. It's a timed thing, just like with many _other_ animals. Take _wolves,_ for example."

Kratos sighed in relief. He would not have to...to...

He would not think on that subject a moment more.

Kratos gathered his son reluctantly into his arms and placed him upon his cot, holding him tight to himself much to Atreus' liking.

"What should I..."

Mimir swallowed thickly. This was about to get a lot...more _awkward."_

 _"Help him._ He'll suffer for a long time if _left...er...unattended."_

_"...hnnm...*"_

"Well, do you think I'm having a blast explaining _and_ watching this? This isn't fun for any being _involved,_ you know?"

Kratos was about to complain. About *what, he had no time to ponder. A whine. Kratos looked down at his son, worried once more. 

Words were scratchy as Atreus forced himself to make his juton tounge form a somewhat english understanding. His voice echoed as his wide and unseeing eyes brimmed with _s_ _hame-filled_ tears. 

_"F...Faher...eh_ c-con...t..."

Kratos held his son tighter against him, sadness, pity and _guilt_ making filling chest with a coldness he wondered Atreus felt _e_ _veryday_ as he kept a straight face. 

"It is _alright...you_ hold no consequence for your actions. They are not in your control."

He kept eyeing past the boy and at the furs that lay on his bed as he felt his son tremble against him and _whine._ Cold, pale-blue legs squeezed and rubbed against his hips as their owner sobbed and tried to find relief.

Kratos wondered how much would change after this. So much already _has_ in just this past month. 

He didn't want to lose what they've been somewhat _sloppily_ building over the course of their adventures. He didn't want to lose his son. Not to this, not to _himself._

It was a horrible way to go.

Filled with a sudden determination that furrowed his eyebrows, Kratos swore to himself that this would change _nothing._ He'd keep his son and would accept no change within their dynamic. He would not _allow_ another path. 

Lowering his hand from Atreus' lower back as Mimir faintly offered murmered reassurances to his son, he hesitated only a moment before placing his palm in front of what lay between his son's legs. 

Atreus jolted, eyes snapping open as a high pitched sound escaped his lips. He grips his father's arms tightly, raking his claws down his muscled arm and drawing blood as he stared up in startled confusion. 

Kratos forced himself to maintain eye contact and offered a soft, understanding look. Atreus' eyes widened a bit more before he diverted his eyes, face ablaze.

He pushed himself closer and allowed his father to wrap his arm around his back and cup his head firmly against him his upper chest. The conscious part of him allowed himself to moan with restraint, moving against his father's palm a bit too excitedly. 

All three men tried to dissociate, keep their minds off the situation and let it be over quickly.

Breathing heavily, Atreus suddenly gripped his father's wrist, pulling the hand the best he could downwards. 

Kratos swallowed, gritting his teeth as he turned his head to look over his shoulder and towards the head. He knew what lay below the soaked cloth, and he can tell what Atreus wanted through his fogged brain. 

Mimir offered a sympathetic look and then proceeded to divert eye contact. 

Kratos turned after a few seconds, allowing his on to pull his hand the rest of the way. He was careful as he delicately felt his way around, aware of just how sensitive his son must be he.

Knowing the boy was _intersex_ he brought his fingers below his son's erection, and towards his womanhood. 

It made him nearly unbearably uncomfortable to think of such a correlation, but he pushed the unwelcomed emotions away as he grit his teeth, bringing two fingers to his son's entrance.

"Do what you must. Feel no shame. I... _forgive_ you."

Atreus keened, nodding erratically while quickly pressing against the intrusion. Kratos bit back the bile that came and looked away defiantly as his fingers were overcome with a familiar yet wildly different wet heat. 

Atreus closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face from the intentsity of it all. 

_"Huff...joo...haaanaa-"_

Kratos nodded distantly, listening to his son's intelligible ramblings. He then thought of Greece. Remembered their ways. He wondered about _just_ how many father's could. 

Atreus suddenly keened, crying out in that _haunting_ voice and Kratos practically tore himself from him, wiping himself off on his clothes and gripping Atreus' arms once more, holding the fading boy from a distance as he looked him over with fatherly concern.

_"Boy?"_

_"M'sorry...I'm_ sorry-"

Skin returns to pale as their owner sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally lost interest in this fic and, honestly, the time had come for me to move on from this fandom, too. 
> 
> But- I'm bored and need to vent. Writing helps. I'll work on unfinished stories. May still take requests.

"...when can we go home-"

"When you can _learn_ to handle your transformations." 

Atreus frowned softly at his father's terse tone and looked down defeatedly.

The past month had been rough, everyone coping with an overwhelming weariness at the thought of a sudden shapeshift or fever. 

Atreus looks up confused as he walks into an outstretched arm. Just a ways away, by the treeline, stood a man with dark skin and long black hair. _Whoever_ he was, he watched with pursed lips and a hint of doubtful suspicion behind bright green eyes. 

Not used to meeting anyone younger than 30 and instantly violent towards them, Atreus looked up at his father for guidance. Kratos apparently seemed to be confused as well. 

Kratos stepped forward after another moment of silence, frowning defensively and dropping his arm from guarding his son. He unsheathed his wife's axe, displaying it clearly. The man raises an eyebrow, looking barely bemused.

"Hmm... _brothers_ , I have to be honest with ya, I think I've seen them before."

Kratos shot a quick glance towards the head, eyes glinting dangerously.

" _What do you know?"_

Mimir bit his lip, cleary concerned and trying to remember.

"I am not certain. Perhaps only got a glance at the time. But I am fairly convinced they are not mortal."

Kratos gripped the axe tighter, amber eyes flying to meet the man's only to notice he wasn't where he was before. 

He quickly turned at murmering, finding Atreus a few feet away with a confused, somewhat dazed expression as he looked at the man who had somehow come closer without any noticing, only standing a few feet away.

Kratos was quick on the defense of his son, storming forward with a dangerous growl. The mysterious figure gave him an annoyed glare, raising his hand as if to calmly ask him to stop. 

Kratos would have laughed and beheaded him if not for his own boy coming forward calmly, raising both of his _own_.

Kratos paused, hesitating before slightly lowering his weapon. His expression became softer at his son's calm, weary one. He looked tired, but _knowing_.

Just like his mother often did.

"Boy, move-"

" _Rude_. I'm assuming you don't order your own son around like that on the daily-"

Kratos grit his teeth, glaring hotly at the man's calm, precise words.

"Stay _out_ of this-"

"F-Father I...I know him."

Kratos furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"...we have never met him-"

Atreus rubbed his arm, eyes cast downwards in timidness. 

"I-In my _dreams_. I-"

Kratos is quiet for a few moments before sighing, lowering his weapon completely and shaking his head.

" _Atreus_..."

At Atreus' downcast demeanor, Kratos shrugs off his annoyance and disappointment as much as possible. The boy would learn to share what is necessary at some point. He had to remain patient.

"We will go home, where _you_ will explain everything."

Atreus barely gave nod before looking over his shoulder, face a little softer. Agroboda nodded quietly, and took follow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Atreus jumped as a fist was slammed on the table in front of where he was seated, not raising his head from where it was tilted towards his cupped hands. He nawed at his bottom lip as he discreetly glanced towards Agroboda who sit next to him, calm and stoic as the moment they met him.

Agroboda shrugged towards Atreus' aggressive father, raising an eyebrow as Kratos seethed, teeth grit. Mimir sputtered, trying to comprehend what Kratos was currently aswell while simultaneously trying to calm him down.

Atreus lifted his head as Agroboda spoke again.

" _Trust_ me when I say I acknowledge how informal and sudden this is, aswell at how... _startling_ and inappropriate."

Showing a hint of determination and, perhaps, _nervousness_ , Agroboda looked squarely into Kratos' less-blazing eyes.

"This is no boyish attempt at treating Atreus wrong and getting my way. This is simply written in the murals. If you do not believe me I can take you to them myself."

Kratos took a few deep breaths, body moving with them as he stared back, looking for a spec of any lies. Eventually he slowly sat down, tense but more civil. More willing to listen.

"Carvings hold no meaning. Anybody could have-"

"My people were there when they were carved, I've been told the stories. Of my part and my _literal_ point in living."

Atreus became red in the face when Agroboda looked to him.

"It was to be with you. No matter how temporary."

The room was quiet for awhile before Kratos tiredly rubbed his eyes, sighing. He dropped his hand and warily looked between the two.

"I see...if this is his _fate_ , and it cannot be changed or _mended_ , and you will _treat him_ _right_ , then...I will give you my blessings."

Atreus sighed with relief, relaxing as Agroboda nodded his thanks, taking his hand.

"We will leave tomorrow."


End file.
